Of Hetalian Love and Drabbles
by TheCapitalCongressmen
Summary: My posts for the 100 drabbles competition, Each chapter is a different theme, a different situation! Rated T for language and implied stuff. Multiple pairings.
1. Dawn

1. Dawn

"It's too early for this." America complained as he walked into the world meeting followed by Spain and Austria, who were simultaneously rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Because it's our duty you git, now come here and sit down before I make you!" England protested, although he himself was using all the willpower he could muster up to stay awake and lead the meeting. "Now let's take roll, shall we?" This was followed by a long series of protests and tired moans and curses in languages of all kinds.

"This is hopeless." The Brit mumbled to himself. He would like to smother whoever scheduled the meeting this early; the sun hadn't even risen yet for her majesty's sake! God knows that a horde of exhausted nations is trouble. He looked out from the head of the table at the chaos going on in the rest of the room.

Prussia was advancing toward Greece (who was sleeping sprawled out in his chair) with a black sharpie. Germany was violently trying to shake Italy awake. Russia just sat quietly, giving of a particularly disturbing aura. America was lazily poking a completely zoned out Canada on the cheek, and china was mumbling insults to Poland, who in turn mumbled insults back.

Every country and every nation grumbled in response to their names when they were called, up until France.

"Where the bloody hell is France?" The Brit shouted. There was a momentary pause from the rest of the room, then mass terror as the realization came over that they couldn't get on with anything until everybody was there. There was much fighting, punching, kicking, clawing, shouting, and blackmailing all because of a certain Frenchman.

"Even England couldn't stop the onslaught of world war three, and just when everything was starting to seem hopeless, the doors burst open and in burst that certain Frenchman carrying, a lute?

"I have arrived!" he shouted in a most glorious fashion and everybody froze in their tracks. "Did you all miss me?" he asked, walking up to the UK and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Where in the bloody world have you been? We're all exhausted, its early, and we ant to go home, but we can't start the meeting until you decide to show your bloody frog face!"

"Awwwwwww someone's cranky, non? Shouldn't we all be greeting the dawn with love songs from our heart instead of…. This?" He gestured to the other countries, who were frozen in the positions they were caught fighting in. "I thought this would happen, so I came prepared!" he strummed his lute. "In my home, we call this, aubade. Allow me to demonstrate." He began to play the small guitar and he began to sing in sweet beautiful French.

soleil brille sur mes épaules me rend heureux  
>soleil brille à mes yeux peut me faire pleurer<br>soleil brille ur l'eau a l'air si belle  
>soleil brille presque me fait toujours élevée<p>

Si je devais un jour que je pourrais vous donner  
>Je vous donne un jour comme aujourd'hui<br>Si j'avais une chanson que je pourrais chanter pour vous  
>Je chantais une chanson pour vous faire sentir cette façon<p>

soleil brille sur mes épaules me rend heureux  
>soleil brille à mes yeux peut me faire pleurer<br>soleil brille sur l'eau a l'air si belle  
>soleil brille presque me fait toujours élevée<p>

Si j'avais un conte que je pourrais vous dire  
>J'aimerais raconter une histoire que pour vous faire sourire<br>Si j'avais un souhait que je pouvais souhaiter pour vous  
>J'aimerais faire un vœu pour profiter du soleil tout en<p>

When he finished everything was still silent, and everyone was still in their compromising positions.

"Tres bien non?" he winked.

"Boo you suck!" someone shouted from the back of the room.

"Perhaps you just need to greet harder." He plucked the strings once more.

England lunged at him before he could start singing again, the other nations also continued their respected "debates" and all was well.

**Yay! That was beautiful! Okay, here ends the first posting of my first drabble! As you can see, the theme was dawn! Pretty awesome. The song I used was "Sunshine on my shoulder" XDD It seemed fitting. Rate and review please! I love you all! The more I get, the more I'll be able to win the 100 drabble competition! Edit: I found the french translation of sunshine! :D Thank you google translate!**


	2. Pencil

2. Pencil

"Hey, ummmmm… Poland, I-."

"What is it Liet? Cant you see that I like, have all this stuff to do and junk?"

"I know, but could you please, PLEASE, take that out of your mouth… It's causing, erm…. problems." Lithuania blushed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What, this?" Poland looked up and gestured to the pencil (What were you thinking? Perverts!) in his mouth that he had decided to chew on for entertainment while he tried to filter through his country's paperwork for once. It wasn't Liet's fault he was here, he had just recieved a phonecall from Feliks asking if he would come over, so he did. One thing he knew about his companion was that he hated having to work alone with nothing to do and nobody to gossip to.

"Yes, that."

"Why, like what's so wrong with it?"

Lithuania blushed just that much harder and avoided the others glance. "It's just that, ummmm…"

Suddenly the realization hit with the force of a million and one pink ponies in cool bowties.

"Come on, I like, know you love it." Feliks winked mischievously and ran his tongue across the whole stick, taking his time and being extra sure to coat the entire thing completely in spit.

The other country looked away awkwardly.

"I know you totally want some of this." He bit down on the yellow wood, sinking his teeth in and scooted over to Toris, taking extra care to be especially close. He poked him with the sharp end of the wet pencil on the cheek and to his surprise, his 'boyfriend' suddenly bit down on the other end.

"I t'rn you 'n. admi' it!" The Pole stated with a mouth full of pencil.

"Shu'up…" There was a pause. "Ma'be."

"Ca' I ha' m' Penc'l b'ck?"

Toris spit out his end of the wet wooden stick leaving teeth marks in his wake. He stood up with a long sigh. Poland's emerald green eyes followed him like a panther stalking his prey as he walked in the direction of the way out. Toris hovered in the doorway just a moment and looked back.

"Er, Feliks? C-can I borrow your room for a bit?"

**I would like to dedicate this one to Ferdie, he even read it the entire way through without dying! Isn't he awesome? Yay! 2 down! 98 more to go! I'm all for the constructive criticism thing, I'm not much of a writer, so PLEASE help me become at least a bearable one by reviewing! Oh, and that WAS a Doctor Who reference! ;D**


	3. Tiger

3. Tiger

England sat alone at the counter completely wasted with a bunch of empty shot glasses adorning the space in front of him.

It was Friday.

Oh Friday.

It was the day when all countries got along, went out for drinks, and everybody was treated by the country where the meeting was being held. Today was America's turn, and Iggy was far less than pleased.

Today his brilliant plan was to buy as many drinks as he could and put it on America's tab. That way he could do his part to add to the national debt. Later, he and China would buy some U.S treasury bonds and that stupid yank would be screwed!

Suddenly, said stupid yank walked up behind the unsuspecting Britishman and put a hand on his shoulder making him jump up and yell in surprise.

"Damnit you wanker! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What do you want from me? Can't you see I'm trying to screw you?" He slurred, and fell forward on the American who caught him in time and held him up.

"Haha! I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that! Anyway, it's your turn for karaoke!" The patriot grinned and began pulling him out of his secluded corner.

"What? Who says I have to you bloody idiot?"

"Well, funny story about that, France said that you would never go up to sing because you suck. I said you would if you were drunk enough." His voice dropped a bit at the end. "So anyway, I kind of bet him my comic book colle-" He was cut off.

"Damnit, don't just go off and assume things America."

"But-" The younger boy put on his best puppy dog face, but it wasn't needed.

"Fine, I'll do you if it's to brat that wine bastard." It was obvious he was getting his words mixed up, he didn't want to help America, but he didn't want to help France more. He wasted no time running toward the stage, stumbling and falling over in the process. America had to hold him up again and walk him over to France.

"Why, England, I didn't think you would have the guts after puking them up with all that liquor."

"Shuddap frog!" England slurred at the offending Frenchman.

"Hey, what about Eye of the Tiger? It's on the request list!" America shouted from across the stage.

"Fine git!" He yelled back, just as he was about to throw a punch. He strutted to the stage, the fight forgotten.

He stood center stage looking with slanted drunken vision out at his audience, a crowd of silenced countries waiting for the apocalypse to happen at the sight of England singing karaoke.

"Risin' up, back on the street, did my time, took my chances~!"

A few jaws dropped.

"Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet, Just a man and his will to survive!"

He wasn't that bad for a drunken Brit. He wasn't that bad until the chorus

anyway.

"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, Risin'' up to the challenge of our rival!" He decided to make a risky move and walked to the side of the stage where France was and winked.

"And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
>and he's watching' us all in the eye~!" He jumped off the stage and the crowd went silent yet again. He was out cold. Silence was soon replaced by the sound of France's and America's laughter.<p>

"Omg! Iggy crowd surfing fail!"

**This one actually took 7 attempts! XDD wow, it was difficult. We were singing Eye of the Tiger in choir at the time, and it was pretty awesome. It was probably the best song we did at the concert, and we still sucked! So much inspiration at school! Kind of sad that it's out. Oh well, review and be awesome!**


	4. Bracelet

4. Bracelet

Russia stepped back from his hard work, admiring the fully loaded oxcart in front of him.

"Oh brother!"

Oh crap.

Belarus.

Russia contemplated his options. It was a close call between making a run for it, or seeking refuge in his pile of luggage.

He had just begun burrowing into the largest suitcase he could grab onto at the moment when Belarus came out in a sobbing, raging fury.

"Brother! I heard that you were leaving me!" she cried.

"I'm only going to visit Spain's house for a couple of weeks, I already told you this before, da?" I'll be back I promise"

"This is so much more than enough luggage for a couple of weeks! I was right! You're leaving me forever!"

"Well, you need a lot of stuff if you want to go to a warm sunny place, da? Besides-"

"I-if you're leaving, then take this to remember me by." She slid the blue and white band off of her wrist and on to her brothers. Then she took his hand in hers and kissed it, looking him in the eyes with one of the most serious, predatory, fear ensuing looks he had ever seen in his life. "I will find you one day, brother, and we will become one!" with that she took off crying in the direction of the house.

Ivan sighed and suddenly the oxcart began to move. He tried with all his lead pipe wall ripping might to free himself from his suitcase, but to no avail.

He was stuck.

Oh crap.

Belarus.

**YAAAY! #4 out of 100! This is one of my shorter drabbles accually. For the record, I'm not accually fond of the RussiaxBelarus couple :T Sorry peeps, I'm a yaoi fangirl. Oh well! Happiness comes with trying new things! :D**


	5. Fued

5. Feud

"Here's your food Mr. Austria." Hungary smiled politely as she entered the room filled with the sweet sound of music; she set down her tray on a nearby table, and decided to ask again since he didn't seem to realize she was even there at the moment. "Mr. Austria?"

"What is it Hungary? Can you not see that I'm in the middle of composing my tenth rondo in E?" Austria banged his hands down on the keys making a sour noise that rung in her ears. She smiled at the man behind the crumpled sheet music adorned piano anyway.

"Your food sir."

He glanced up and gave one of the most clueless looks she had ever seen. "My what?"

"Your food."

"Huh?"

"Food, F-o-o-d!" She pointed down at the tray.

"Oh, you mean food?" He stood up from the giant grand piano, now that he finally figured out what was worth standing up for and actually taking time from his hard work to see why Hungary was bothering him. He decided eating would be worth it.

"Yes sir!"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Say it like what?"

"You say it like feud." He made sure to stress the vowels in the word and crinkle his nose as he did so, for effect of course.

"I do not!" She crossed her arms to keep them from throwing some of the 'feud' into her bosses face.

"Yes you do, say it again."

"Food."

"Yes you do, it's definitely there." The nobleman nodded curtly.

"I don't see it!"

"I know you cant. It's fairly obvious."

"Just eat your feud." She said making a face and turning on her heel.

"Told you." Austria called behind her as she was walking out. "Thanks for the feud!"

"I don't say it like that!" She yelled and slammed the large oaken doors behind her.

**Sorry if this one makes no sense. I call one of my good friends Hungary, because she resembles the Hungary from Hetalia. Her dad always makes fun of her about the way she says food. He's a musician too so it totally makes sense. Alrighty than! Another short stupid one! The next one is going to be amazing I promise! :D Review Review Review!**


	6. Blessing

6. Blessing

"I am also thankful that I could be here today, and use this opportunity to learn about western culture. I am very glad for the decreasing cost of pickled beef tongue as well." There were a few awkward sideways glances as Japan's turn came to an end. "I believe it is Germany sans turn correct?"

Germany hated thanksgiving, it was basically when France made a ton of food, and told everybody else how bad their cooking was. Especially England. Then when America started coming to the thanksgiving party, all the food would be gone by the time it was actually ready to be served. He hated the blessing part most of all. It was the most time consuming. Why waste your time going around listening to countries list off things that they were thankful for, some of whose lists could take hours, when you could be eating! Any longer, and he would have to resort to what America was doing. Sneaking food while everybody's eyes were closed and their heads were bowed. He had certainly stolen food under worse circumstances before.

"Ja, I guess it is." Ludwig sighed. He didn't want to go, but he got over it. "I am thankful for my country's strong military, I am thankful to be alive, healthy and strong, and I am thankful for my friend Feliciano." He heard a few countries trying to hold back laughter, (coughcoughFrancecough) but he knew if he didn't say it, then Italy would point it out and he would have to do it anyway. At least his was short, sweet, and to the point. "Italia, it's your turn now, ja?" he nudged the Italian beneath the table with his foot.

"Ve! I'm glad for Doitsu, and when he lets me sleep with him sometimes, even when I'm naked!"

Verdammit Italia.

"-and I'm thankful that he liked my meatballs, and he can always help me with my hardest problem, and says nice things about me, even when we're done and he's sleepy."

Ludwig's face turned a million and one shades of red. He felt eyes and laughter (coughcoughFrancecough) directed at him. He decided to focus on his boots. They were pretty interesting, right?

"-and that he doesn't kick me out when I talk in bed, and that he forgave me for sneaking into his closet and that time with the baton, and that time with the tomato sauce! Oh, and also when he stuck his-mph!" A large hand clamped his mouth shut and a big arm scooped him up from the waist and carried him in the direction of the way out. Everyone just watched in amusement, Except America who was trying to steal some of the food on the table.

"Italia! We're leaving!" In all honesty, he cared more about how stupid the whole thing was in general and how great it would be to leave than the things Italy was saying. At least this was a good excuse right?

"Awww. But-."

"Nien!"

Being the super charming, all powerful French person he was France felt the overwhelming need to intervene.

"But mon amour, I have the feeling that le petit Italien had more to say-."

"NIEN!" Germany then continued to kick down the door, and neither he nor Italy were seen at the next world conference. Nobody questioned it; he had a good excuse for that too, after all.

**Sorry this one took forever to type! I was lazy, and then I couldn't read my own handwriting! Curse you cursive! Alittle help with this one if you didn't get it, Germany makes Italy say embarrassing stuff about him on purpose so he has an excuse to leave, or was not intentional? Were they not at the meeting because they did it? Or was Germany to embarrassed? Or was he using the embarrassment as an excuse? That's up to you the reader. It's also up to you as my readers to comment and motivate me to type these!**


	7. Dull

7. Dull

"God, I don't understand why you need a freaking ax to pick tomatoes."

I chuckled and messed up little Romano's hair, it just made him that more mad, but hey, he's just that much more cute when he's mad. Not only that, but his face turns really red, another reason why he's my little tomato! I had wanted him to come over today because I knew he would be especially irritable. He had just lost the world cup to Slovakia and his football (soccer) team was doing really crappy. There's nothing wrong with taking an opportunity as it comes right? "Well it's more fun this way, besides I'm not that bad with an ax! Have I ever told you about my pirate days? I was pretty amazing. Not that I'm not now."

"You've only told me like ten million effing times!"

"I suppose that means you're ready to go then?" I put on my best smile and opened the garden shed door for him. I swear he gave me one of his 'shut the hell up' looks, but I would be worried if he didn't. Stories could wait, we had tomatoes to harvest.

I walked out behind him and squinted at the bright Spanish summer sun met my eyes. "So where should we start?" I asked examining every row of my garden, filled with bright, red, ripe fruit.

"I don't care! Let's just pick the damn tomatoes already!"

Then I had an idea. This is going to be muy delicioso*.

"Romano, I think we need to see if my ax is sharp enough to cut through all of these thick, juicy tomato plants, sí?"

"I still don't see why you need an ax to pick tomatoes! Use your damn hands!"

"But it's more fun this way."

"No, damnit!"

"Por favor?" I did the sad face thing; it usually always worked with him. Thank God for that. He was considering it.

"Fine, but hurry the hell up, Jesus! It's hot out here! I want to get back inside!" He walked to the edge of the garden and picked a plump red tomato from the side of the fence.

"I need your help Romano! I can't do it without you!"

He tensed up. Here it comes…

He spun around red faced and angry, it's so cute when he goes on his little rants! "Wtf? You know, it wasn't my idea to come out here and do anything with you! You're the one who called to drag me all fucking way here! Use your hands! You certainly weren't afraid to last night! God! You're such an ass sometimes! Damn tomato bastard, sometimes you jus-"

Taking 'tomato bastard' as my que, I threw my ax in his direction; he hadn't finished ranting soon enough to see my weapon spinning at him at deadly speed. It cut the fruit in his hand in half, and grazed his fingertips and face. It ended up lodged in the side of the fence; about half of the blade had gone completely through and was sticking out the other side. He stood there frozen in shock and the other tomato half in his hand dropped to the ground to meet the other.

"Not too dull, eh Romano?"

**Sorry this was so late! I'm the ultimate procrastinator I swear! Please don't hate me! I'll be better with the next one I promise! There's also the problem of me not being able to write my own handwriting. It's been that way forever.**

**Okay, now that excuses are done, hooray for a terrible Spamano fic! My next one is going to be AMAZING! You'll see. I have the best idea EVER. I do. I am also now taking REQUESTS! Comment a pairing or scenario you would like to see, and I can make it happen.**

**muy delicioso: Very delicious**


End file.
